Huntlynn
by AshlynnHuntsman
Summary: Un amor imposible en Ever After High... Hunter Huntsman y Ashlynn Ella


**Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction. Es una historia corta, pero espero que les guste :)**

Esa noche era una noche especial, todo el bosque estaba iluminado por la luna llena y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas… Ashlynn estaba tumbada en su cama sintiendo como el aire fresco de la noche entraba por la puerta del balcón y le acariciaba en el rostro. Estaba relajada pensando en cosas que le habían ocurrido últimamente, cuando le vino a la cabeza lo más importante… Encontró el verdadero amor… Un amor totalmente imposible, ¿una royal y un rebel? No… Eso no estaba bien. Ella tenía que seguir su destino, que el príncipe la invitara al baile, que se enamoraran, que perdiera un zapato de cristal, y que el príncipe la buscase hasta encontrarla y vivir felices para siempre. Pero Ashlynn no queria esto, ella quería estar toda su vida con su único y verdadero amor… Hunter Huntsman… El hijo del cazador.

Ella estaba deprimida por pensar que nunca podrían estar juntos, cuando alguien le mandó un mensaje en su teléfono. Con pesar, lo cogió y leyó el siguiente mensaje: "Sal al balcón…" Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era la persona que le mandaba el mensaje y corrió hacia allí. Al momento de salir, recibió otro mensaje que decía así: "Ahora… mira el cielo"

Ella obedeció al instante y vio la preciosa luna llena rodeada de montones de estrellas iluminando el balcón. El teléfono le volvió a sonar en tono de mensaje: "Por último, mira hacia abajo". Se acercó rápidamente a la barandilla. A los pocos segundos, apareció de las sombras Hunter, sonriéndole tiernamente. Él trepó hasta el balcón hábilmente y se acercó a Ashlynn con un lindo ramito de flores. Ella hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el lindo detalle que había tenido con ella. Él se lo entregó sonriéndole y ella lo cogió, lo olió y le abrazó extremadamente feliz

-Te amo muchísimo…-le dijo en el oído suavemente

-Y yo a ti preciosa…-le dijo acariciando su cara

De pronto Ashlynn bajo la cabeza triste y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

-hey… que te pasa?- le dijo hunter dulcemente quitándole las lágrimas en una caricia

-es que… esto no puede ser…-dijo tartamudeando y rompiendo a llorar

-a que te refieres?-dijo acercándola a él y rodeándola con sus brazos

-que no es posible! No es nuestro destino…

-Ash… Las cosas pueden cambiar-le dijo cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola- Tal vez podamos cambiar nuestros destinos y poder estar juntos

-o puede que no… Y no podría soportar estar separada de ti…

-yo tampoco, por eso debemos luchar-dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-ya lo sé… pero… y si no funciona?

-tendremos que tener esperanza… Raven quiere cambiar su destino, y muchos otros estudiantes también. Tal vez podamos conseguirlo

-si… puede ser

-ten esperanza vale?

-vale-dijo sonriendole

Hunter se acercó y la besó. Todo era como cuento de hadas, la persona que amas, el beso perfecto y el lugar perfecto…

-Ven-le dijo Hunter a Ashlynn cogiéndola de la mano

-dónde vamos?

-tu súbete a mi espalda

Ella se subió, y mientras la sujetaba, bajó del balcón, bajándola justo al llegar al suelo, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela con él

-no podemos volver muy tarde o podría ser que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que no estoy-dijo Ashlynn

-tranquila… volveremos pronto-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Fueron hasta un camino en dónde Hunter pasó su brazo por detrás de Ashlynn acercándola a él, era una cosa que acostumbraba a hacer cuando paseaba con su chica por el bosque, que es en dónde siempre quedaban para evitar que les vieran. Ella se acercó a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Él sonrió, le gustaba sentir cerca de su cuerpo a su novia. Estuvieron andando unos 10 minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron. Ashlynn hizo un grito de sorpresa! No se esperaba eso para nada. Una linda mesa perfectamente decorada estaba en medio de una explanada rodeada de árboles, con el cielo despejado iluminado por la luz de la luna, con flores en el centro de la mesa y una cena que tenía una increíble pinta. Era… una cita perfecta! Cuando salió de la sorpresa besó apasionadamente a su novio, que le había hecho el mejor regalo que ella pudiese esperar esa noche

-Hunter! Todo esto no era necesario… Cualquier momento contigo es perfecto para mi

-Todas las citas contigo también son perfectas para mi, pero una princesa tan preciosa como tu, merece esto y mucho mas-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, a la que ella respondió igual.

- Estoy deseando empezar la cena

-pues, ¿a que esperamos?

Cenaron de lo más felices. Al terminar, se tumbaron en una roca dónde se veían perfectamente las estrellas. Ashlynn puso su cabeza en el pecho de Hunter, y él la rodeó con sus brazos dándole calor.

-Ashlynn… Jamás pensé que me enamoraria, sabes? y menos de una royal! Pero… quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca de decir que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Aunque entenderia que a ti te diera vergüenza… digo… un cazador con una princesa queda muy molón! Pero una princesa con un cazador... no queda tan bonito-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Ay Hunter! Por supuestísimo que no me daría vergüenza!-dijo abrazándolo fuerte-Jamás me la daría al decir que te amo… jamás… Eres perfecto para mí, yo no quiero ningún príncipe

-Y me alegro por eso…-dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a su cara, hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su boca-te amo Ashlynn…

-y yo a ti Hunter…

Y se besaron por largo rato esa noche, disfrutando de una preciosa y perfecta velada juntos.

Algún día los Rebels conseguirán su propósito. Al igual que algunos tienen su final feliz asegurado, hay otros que no. Y todos merecen ese final feliz, entre ellos, esta feliz pareja, que se quieren de verdad, y no soportarían alejarse el uno del otro. Todos merecen formar su propio cuento, el cuento de sus padres ya existió, y estaría bien que mezclaran cuentos y formaran cada uno el suyo… En el que todos… tuvieran ese final feliz que tanto desean…

**Les ha gustado? **

**Espero vuestros reviews :)**


End file.
